


Se non è amore

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Сколько лет прошло. Альберто любит его еще больше, просто иначе.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo, Riccardo Montolivo & Cristina de Pin
Series: Azzurrini [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471





	Se non è amore

Сначала ему звонит Кристина, и Паццо напрягается. Конечно, у него есть ее номер, она жена Рикардо, ну в самом деле, но звонит она ему очень редко – может, пару раз за все время. Он не ждет от звонка ничего хорошего, и трубку поднимает, уже нервничая.  
Как быстро выясняется, она переживала не зря. Разговор она начинает с вежливого «Джампаоло», но довольно быстро срывается на «Паццо, я волнуюсь, Паццо, кто, кроме тебя?»  
Он разговаривал с Рикардо несколько дней назад, вот в чем дело. Все было как всегда. Все было нормально.  
И это очень, очень плохо.  
Рикардо отвечает на все его звонки и сообщения, вовремя смеется, шутит и ничего не рассказывает. Спрашивает про сына, про общих знакомых, про Сильвию и родителей, и не отвечает ни на один осторожный вопрос о перспективах в новом сезоне.  
Паццо знает его так давно, что все тревожные сирены в его голове воют не переставая. Он отменяет поездку к родителям, отправляя Сильвию с сыном одних, и срывается в Милан. Кристина забирает детей к маме, выдумывая какой-то повод оставить Рикардо дома, и Джампаоло заваливается к нему, как всегда, с бутылкой вина и без предупреждения.  
Рикардо старательно ему радуется, и Джампаоло видит – да, все плохо. Все плохо, совсем, и он не подпустит ни ее, ни его. Никому слова не скажет, будет медленно пережигать все внутри.  
\- Рики, - просит он ближе к полуночи. – Поговори со мной.  
\- Разве я не разговариваю? – с улыбкой спрашивает Рикардо, таким тоном, будто с ребенком говорит. – Ты чего, Паццо.  
И Джампи понимает – нет. Он не отступит ни на шаг. Рикардо может долго колебаться, взвешивать все за и против, не спать ночами, пытаясь сделать правильный выбор, все учесть, предусмотреть все, но когда он решает – нет, его уже не сдвинуть.  
Точка невозврата пройдена уже давно, и он даже не скажет, где она была.  
Джампаоло прижимает его к себе так крепко, что Рикардо ойкает от боли, но это ничего не меняет.  
Утром он вспоминает. Написав Кристине, что уехал, стараясь не говорить впрямую, что все плохо – хотя она знает, она видит, она сама его вызывала, как скорую. Вспоминает и думает недолго. Наверное, это не очень хорошая идея, но она – единственная.  
\- Привет, Альбе.  
\- Привет, Паццо, - радостно отзывается Аквилани. – Как дела?  
\- Давно в Милане был? – спрашивает Джампаоло и буквально слышит, как Альберто от радости переходит в режим настороженности.  
\- Давненько, - сдержанно отвечает он. – А что случилось?  
Джампи чуть не пропускает нужный поворот, пытаясь подобрать слова получше, и в итоге просто ругается, сворачивает на обочину, включая аварийку и трет глаза рукой.  
\- Джампи? – торопит его Альберто. На заднем фоне слышно детский голос, но Альберто отрезает: - Нет, принцесса, мне надо поговорить.  
\- Привет дочкам, - автоматически реагирует Джампаоло. Им столько лет как нечего делить, да и никогда не было, и старшая дочка Альберто возраста его Томмазо, и они из хороших знакомых за эти годы незаметно становятся друзьями.  
Но никогда не говорят о Рикардо.  
\- Передам, - отвечает Аквилани. – Джампи…  
\- Альбе, съезди к нему, я тебя прошу.  
\- Паццо, я… Слушай…  
\- Мне Кристина позвонила. Слушай, я тебя никогда ни о чем не просил, Альберто.  
Альберто молчит, потому что это правда. Паццо никогда не просил его ни о чем, даже в самые сложные времена, даже когда смотрел на них, не замеченный Рикардо, даже когда стисиквал кулаки и сполна отгребал последствия, он никогда не приходил к Альберто и не пытался вмешаться. Он столько раз, обнимая Рикардо, уставшего от всего, с глазами на мокром месте, ничего не рассказывающего или наоборот, вываливающего все, что тянулось годами, хотел прийти к Альберто и потребовать перестать это все, перестать его мучить, не делать ему больно больше, но не пришел. Не позвонил. Не попросил. Ни разу.  
\- Нет, - коротко подтверждает Альберто. Тон у него сумрачный и тяжелый, и к нему такому Паццо не привык, но сейчас речь не о нем. Джампаоло нападающий, и он умеет использовать момент.  
\- Я прошу тебя. Он тебя послушает.  
\- Паццо, - Альберто нервно смеется. – Ты с ума сошел? Он никогда меня не слушал.  
\- Альбе, - твердо отвечает Джампаоло, потому что это не последний, а единственный шанс. – Если он сейчас кого-то послушает, то только тебя.

Когда Рикардо раздраженно открывает дверь, устав слушать назойливые звонки, Альберто видит, как его лицо сыплется, словно плохо оштукатуренный фасад здания.  
\- Привет, - Альберто улыбается максимально солнечно, и делает шаг навстречу, так, чтобы если Рикардо обрадовался, можно было его обнять, а если нет, он не успел бы захлопнуть дверь. Рикардо стоит, не двигаясь, и Альберто понимает, что пытался объяснить ему Джампаоло.  
\- Рики, эй, - он смеется, хотя от него такого хочется плакать больше, чем когда-то в Ливерпуле, и делает еще шаг, полтора вперед. – Ну, привет?  
\- Привет, - Рикардо с явным трудом приходит в себя, даже не пытается улыбнуться. Столько лет прошло. Столько встреч у них было, и они смогли, на удивление Альберто, стать друзьями. Хорошими, верными, оставив за спиной те калечащие игры в странные правила. Он любил Рикардо тогда, но сейчас он любит его еще больше.  
Иначе не приехал бы в чертов Милан по звонку до тошноты встревоженного Паццо.  
И, приехав, уже не отступит. Кристина с детьми осталась у мамы, он знает от Паццини – к счастью, напрямую общаться с женой Рикардо ему не приходится. Он где-то рад, что она начала всю эту операцию, заметив вовремя, что Рикардо отгородился от всего мира стеной и все глубже за нее уходит, но он не ожидал, что он будет тем человеком, которого отрядят эту стену ломать.  
Сколько лет прошло. Альберто любит его еще больше, просто иначе.  
Приняв внутри себя возможный удар по печени, он делает еще шаг вперед, бросает сумку и сгребает Рикардо в объятия.  
Рикардо не бьет, но и не обнимает в ответ. Сопит в его плечо, в кои-то веки несколько сантиметров разницы в росте пригождаются Альберто. Альберто знает, что сейчас будут вопросы и попытки его вытолкать, но, судя по нервному рассказу Джампи, все уже несколько лучше: Рикардо не притворяется. Он даже не может собраться.  
Джампаоло хороший форвард.  
\- Пойдем,- он не отпускает плечи Монтоливо и закрывает дверь, утягивая его за собой. – Смотри, Рики, я вино привез, маслины…  
\- Вы что, думаете, я тут без жены голодаю? – спрашивает Рикардо, не пытаясь вывернуться, и Альберто смеется.  
\- Ну конечно да.  
Рикардо наконец улыбается и качает головой, впрочем, сжимая ладонь Альберто на своем плече. Альберто притягивает его к себе еще теснее.  
\- Ты похудел.  
Рикардо вздрагивает, и Альберто понимает – попал. Не показалось. И это плохая тема, одна из многих.  
Рикардо никогда нельзя было заставить, и невозможно было вынудить, поэтому Альберто отпускает его, убирает руки и открывает маслины. Они оба их не любят. Но Рикардо наблюдает за ним, не сдвигаясь с места, и Альберто при свете дня достает маслину и подносит ему ко рту прямо пальцами:  
\- Ну, ешь.  
Рикардо машинально раскрывает рот и берет маслину, и Альберто понимает – Паццо был прав.  
Его Рикардо не вытолкнет.  
Нет смысла тянуть, иначе Рикардо оправится от шока и начнет отшучиваться и поднимать защиты, а Альберто здесь не для этого.  
\- Дино, - уменьшительное звучит таким забытым за ставшим привычным «Рики», но Рикардо вздрагивает и поднимает на него глаза, прозрачные, и от этого сердце щемит, но Альберто уже не может отступить. – Что случилось?

Все так просто, если смотреть со стороны. «Милан» не с ним первым проворачивает такое. Альберто хочется найти его агента и дать ему хороших пиздюлей, но Рикардо не глупый, он все видит и понимает, и не меняет агента, и не троллит его запросами, просто сидит и ждет.  
Пока его карьеру прекращают, без его участия.  
Паццо был так прав – Альберто не дает ему опомниться, не дает ни клочка земли восстановить силы, не убирает рук, не дает отвести взгляда, и Рикардо сдается. Как сдавался всегда.  
Паццо был прав – Альберто здесь понимает его, как никто другой. Он уже повесил бутсы на гвоздь и тренирует малышей в «Фиорентине», но Рикардо не должен был закончить так. Точно уж не так – никак.  
Альберто глотает все оскорбления в адрес Гаттузо, все советы о смене агента, все деятельные поырвы, потому что Рикардо тихо плачет в его плечо, и нет таких слов, что его утешат.  
Но это уже начало.  
Если они доедают маслины, допивают бутылку вина, и Рикардо начинает рассказывать – это уже чуть больше, чем ожидалось.  
Если он сбивается на: «Я же могу играть, я же восстановился, полностью», и начинает плакать, Альберто только кусает губы, чтобы не разреветься за ним.  
Если он думал, что уже слышал от Рикардо самые ранящие слова, то он не думал, что будет еще и это «Я не знаю, что делать дальше».  
Раньше он так боялся своих чувств и слов, но сейчас он прижимает Рикардо к себе так крепко, чтоб тот вспомнил – Альберто не отпустит, - и жарко повторяет ему на ухо, пока всхлипы не стихают:  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю.


End file.
